


Midday Ride

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also there's kissing, And Merlin and Arthur are dating sort of, But Gwen and Merlin are just friends, Copious Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gwen and Arthur are married, Lots of kissing, M/M, SO, So they're poly but not all together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Arthur's been in meetings all week, and his lovers are ready to rescue him.





	Midday Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! Three things posted in one day! This is a feat! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one. I had a bit of trouble writing it, but I think I like the way it came out.

“What are you doing, Merlin?”

Merlin jumped up and hid the bouquet behind his back. “Nothing. It’s a surprise.”

Gwen arched an eyebrow at him. “A surprise? For who?”

“Your husband.”

The girl grinned. “Aw. Let’s see then.”

He flushed slightly and mumbled, “It’s rubbish.” He slowly brought the flowers out from behind his back and showed them to her. “I can’t get them to look right, and some of them are already wilting.”

“Oh, Merlin,” she cooed, “They’re beautiful, what are you talking about?”

“You think he’ll like them?”

“I think they’re from you, so he’ll love them.”

“That means they’re awful, doesn’t it?”

“No! They’re gorgeous. He’s going to love them.”

\---

“Arthur?”

The king sighed, turning to face his wife. “My love. I’m sorry, Guinevere, but I-”

She smiled softly. “I don’t want you. At least, not right now. You’ve been working hard and in meetings for a week straight. Merlin wants to take you on a picnic.”

Arthur’s eyes lit up. “He does?”

Gwen nodded, biting her lip against a laugh. “He’s getting horses ready in the courtyard.”

“Oh, but-” he paused, a furrow of worry creasing his brow. “I’ve seen more of him this past week, are you sure…”

She stretched up to press a kiss to his cheek. “He’s seen more of you, but I’ve had you in my bed. Go spend some real time with him, Arthur. He misses you.”

“And you don’t?” He smirked down at her with laughter sparkling in his eyes.

Gwen swatted him in the thigh. “Go. I’ll see you tonight.”

\---

Arthur stopped by his rooms before he wandered into the courtyard and was pleasantly surprised to find Merlin tidying and humming to himself, facing away from the door. He carefully slipped up behind the other man and wrapped his arms around the brunet’s slender waist. “Hello, love.”

Merlin tensed, then smiled as Arthur murmured in his ear. “Hello.” He twisted around in his lover’s arms and offered him the bouquet he’d made. “These are for you.”

“Oh, they’re beautiful.” Arthur took the flowers and smiled at him. “And what did I do to deserve this?”

“I’m not allowed to give you flowers just because I want to?”

The blonde smirked and gave him a quick kiss. “Of course you are.”

“Why are you back so soon? You were supposed to be in that meeting for another half-hour at least.”

“I ended it early. There’s only so much meetings can accomplish, and that amount goes down significantly when I stop paying attention.” He smiled and kissed the other man again. “I am in desperate need of a horseback ride.”

Merlin grinned. “I like that line of thinking.”

“Come with me.” Arthur took one of Merlin’s hands in his and pressed a kiss to his knuckles.

Merlin smiled softly. “Of course, my king.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
